


Safe

by thespianhowell



Series: Greedy [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, warnings for non-graphic references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespianhowell/pseuds/thespianhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternatively, Greedy chapter 7.5.</p>
<p>Dan makes Phil feel things he has never, ever felt before. (Can probably be read individually but it'd make more sense if you've read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5343683/chapters/12338681">Greedy</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here!](http://thespianhowell.tumblr.com/post/83456749786/safe-a-greedy-deleted-scene)

Phil woke up at 4:37 in the afternoon with Dan’s arms still around his waist and their legs still tangled up at the ankles. Dan’s forehead was pressed against his neck, and he could feel Dan’s shallow breathing creeping down under the collar of his t-shirt. It felt like home. He felt weightless. He was in Dan’s arms, in his bed, in his room. This was all Dan, he was enveloped in Dan and it felt right. Dan had never held him like this. They’d cuddled plenty of times, but mostly they were face to face, or side to side, or sometimes when Dan was feeling vulnerable, Phil would make him his little spoon and hold him tightly and hope that it reassured him. He was now confident that it did, if it had felt even half as secure as Phil felt in that moment. He was Dan’s little spoon, and he’d never been a little spoon for anyone before but this felt good. It felt  _right._

He shifted a little, just to check that this wasn’t just another one of his dreams, because he knew he’d had plenty like this in the past. But Dan’s arms and his breath felt too real, and when Phil stirred, his arms tightened and his head shifted. He heard Dan let out a quiet sigh.

“Are you waking up, Dan?” Phil whispered.

“No.” Dan said, his tone joking, as he nuzzled his head further into Phil’s neck. Phil couldn’t help but giggle. He was angry with himself for missing this for so long. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this completely content in his life. He felt so comfortable and thoroughly  _okay. I_ t resonated down to his bones, it filled him up completely, and he felt like he was floating above the clouds because he was so thoroughly, totally, overwhelmingly  _happy._

“I love you.” He said proudly, and the words felt so incredibly good falling off his tongue. “It feels really good to say it, you know. I’ll probably say it every few minutes now for a while. Every time I have even the most simple excuses. Oh you made me a cup of tea? I love you. You’ve ordered Tesco for the week? I love you. You were breathing in the same room as me? I love you.” He could feel Dan’s chest rumbling with laughter against his back, and it made butterflies erupt in his stomach.

“You won’t hear me complaining about hearing it too much.” Dan told him, pressing kisses along Phil’s neck, as though he, too, was just taking advantage of the fact that now he could. Phil wanted to be furious at himself for putting this off for so long, but mostly he was just too happy in that moment to feel that kind of negativity. Yes, he should have done this sooner, but right now it felt too good to finally be with Dan properly to ruin it with self-hatred. He settled back into Dan’s arms, not really feeling the need to get up at all. Dan curled his arms a little tighter again, pressing himself against Phil so that their whole bodies were connected. Phil felt something he couldn’t remember feeling since he was a child.

_Safe._


End file.
